Seraphim Shadows
by Nescence Pandora
Summary: Discontinued, if someone would like to pick it upedit whatever, just pm me. May pick up again someday with heavy revisions.
1. Thy Father in Heaven

Seraphim Shadows

An original work- will eventually progress into D.N. Angel

All in due time, my pretties, all in due time...

See if you can guess character references in this

Prologue: Thy Father in Heaven…

It was night. The only time of day that Lucifer could truly speak his mind. Parchment was spread across the desk, quill and ink dangerously close to the edge. The candle was dying, it's last flickers casting small shadows on the marked surface.

Soon it would be morning, and Lucifer would almost have completed his finest piece of ideals. In the morning it would have to be hidden, away from the watchful eyes of Azrael, his closest ally besides his God.

Azrael… a true friend if ever there was. A heavenly scholar though he was, he still maintained some semblance of connectivity with Humanity. Truly a strange phenomenon. Humanity. Another puzzling subject. Why was it not perfect, if it was so fashioned after the Lord himself?

Was it merely a plaything of the First God, of the Seraphim, of even the other Races? Perhaps, but if he had his way, Humanity would not suffer any longer. He sighed deeply, contemplating the many mysteries that surrounded the Holy Order and Humanity.

A knock echoed in the enclosed room of Lucifer's, disturbing his musings. He turned a bemused expression towards the sound, curiously. Who would be awake at this time, and why would they come to him? Unless they knew… He shook his head. They wouldn't, they could not possibly know.

He waited for another knock, hoping to play the part of the sleeper. Another one came, followed by an urgent, "Come Lucifer, I know thy is not slumbering."

Immediately the black haired Seraphim shot to the door, throwing it open for his God. A small query formed at the back of his mind, how did his Lord learn he did not slumber this time of night? Pushing those thoughts aside, he kneeled hastily, bowing his head to the floor in respect.

Soft footsteps proceeded in front of his kneeling form, and stopped at the side. Lucifer's long unruly locks sprawled over his face, back, curling on the floor. The satiny white robes of a Seraphim crumpled, the red sash that signified his status brushed against his elbows.

"Rise, my son, and close thy door." A booming voice reverberated in his ears, and Lucifer rose and did as bade.

"You are likely curious as to why I would visit you at this time." The First God spoke softer this time, as if pondering Lucifer's reaction.

Carefully averting his eyes from his Lord's face, he replied equally soft, "Yes Father. I am quite puzzled."

A smile made it's way into the face of the First God. "You are also pondering if your masterpiece is safe in my presence, if it is safe in any Holy Being's presence."

He couldn't stop his gasp of surprise from ricocheting in the room. Silence followed, broken by his words. "Father, please, it is not what you think. It is simple mere question-"

"Enough, Lucifer!" Any softness or gentleness was gone from the First God's voice, replaced by harsh authority. "I have read your scrolls of lies, of questioning, of Humanity. You are defying this Holy Order with your written words of treason! You are desecrating all that is sacred with the taint of something that has not existed, and that all of Heaven has prevented from existing!" Another silence echoed in the room, locked in painful breaths of Lucifer.

"All that I have wrote, Father, is true. I find the way that Humanity was created, the way it exists, and it's purpose for existence revolting! How could you say that I am tainted with this desecrating presence, when you Father, in all your Holy glory, has done something as this to our beloved Race? How can you-"

"SILENCE Lucifer! Your daring to question me is intolerable! I have done what I have for reasons you shall never comprehend." The First God bellowed at Lucifer, sharply turning to the lightened window.

"Father, let me tell you what I speak of. In those scrolls, I have presented my theories of Humanity, of what Humanity truly is." Lucifer stood taller, suddenly empowered by his Lord's silence, and continued.

"I have watched as these people have begun their lives out of Eden. Eden, their true home, that you tricked them out of! They make mistakes, cause accidents, but yet they keep trying to do better. All that you and other Seraphim do is push them farther. I do not disrespect you Father, but it seems that you want you wrath felt. But I've found that in order for your wrath to be known, Humanity must rise up to be crushed beneath your might. All this time, since the time I was born, I have been told that Humanity was created in your image. But Father, all I've seen of your image is that of pain, suffering, and inconceivable despair." As if in a trance, Lucifer stepped protectively in front of his masterpiece, shielding it from the eyes of the First God.

The First God made no move at all, not even a glance or whisper. He stood and looked out the window, appearing to wait for the dawn.

"Lucifer, I don't know what caused to fall into this foolish madness, but I will do all that I can to-"

"Father, if you cannot accept what I have tried to tell you, then I am afraid I shall have to take action of my own accord! I shall not allow Humanity to fail because of your carelessness!" Lucifer tore his amulet of Aphimity from his shoulder, and threw to the feet of the First God.

A look of rage masked the God's face, and in deadly quiet he stated, "Then, Lucifer, there shall be war like no war before you, Humanity or Heaven!"

And so upon that dawn in Heaven, the greatest war was declared.

A/N: In case any of you reading this is confused, the First God is the Humanity God. In times of that age there were Three Gods, two of which will be appearing here sometime. Lucifer was later declared the Devil, because after his Fall he became insane. But in this story I won't make him insane. Just a little tiny bit of data that doesn't even touch the tip of the iceberg. Other characters featured will be Azrael and Azarael. Please review- comments, questions, flames, ANYTHING will be welcomed! I am actually anticipating a lot of questions, but don't worry, all this confusion will evaporate. It is only the prologue.


	2. Hallowed be Thy Name

Seraphim Shadows

A/N: There are two versions currently of this story. One will soon be reaching Fiction Press, and one will reside here. Eventually I'll finish the rest of my stories, but for right now I have no reviews, no inspiration. Oh well. Please enjoy this. Flame me, compliment me, criticize me, I don't care. Just say something.

* * *

Chapter One: Hallowed Be Thy Name…

"Lucifer! The Archangels have breached our first line defenses!" A dirty-blonde haired Seraphim came racing up to Lucifer, clutching a roll of parchment. He was bleeding from a small nick on his cheek.

Calmly, the Aphimity Seraphim took the roll and unfolded it. A few seconds passed, and his knuckles turned white, clutching and ripping the parchment.

"Take the third line offenses and force an opening in their fifth line. That should reveal their Sanctifier. You know what to do from there." An edge of coldness entered his voice, hatred spiraling around his aura in dizzying waves.

Azrael almost stumbled from the pathic onslaught. His friend, he could tell, was soon going to unleash a power not seen in five centuries of the Holy Order. Chaos had already sprung, but soon a new terror, more fearful than Purgatory would erupt from Lucifer.

A smart salute was sent towards Lucifer, and Azrael took off again, on foot to protect his wings from the flaming arrows of the White Archangels. He stopped off for a moment to admire his troops, Lucifer's troops. The fifteen Seraphim, and the twenty five Angels. No Archangels. How ironic that it would be the First God would take the Archangels, and youthful Angels.

Fondly he recalled his days as an Angel, before he rose to Archangel, and then Seraphim. He broke away from his thoughts, and launched himself into the air, landing with a light thud in front of the third line offenses.

Immediately the smartened up, standing ramrod straight at attention. All third line offenses were Seraphim. Five Seraphim, exactly one third of the Seraphims.

"Your orders are to penetrate the fifth line defenses to create opening. Lucifer and myself shall attack the Sanctifier, and from there, you will join the remnants of the first line defenses and second line defenses." Azrael rapped out his orders like a drill instructor, pointing to the fifth line defenses, and gesturing to their own first and second line defenses.

A resounding, "Yes sir!" greeted Azrael's ears in unison, and then each rose into the air and dove at lighting speed towards the White defenses. Azrael double-checked his armor, arranging the straps and plates, before unsheathing his Sword. Immediately he returned to Lucifer's side, standing beside the powerful Aphimity Seraphim.

Lucifer's hair was swirling wildly around him in the strong wind. He had clothed himself in similar armor to Azrael's, and prepared his own weapons. A Sword, his Arch, and his Dagger. He carried three weapons: the Sword of Aphimity, the Arch of Demetrius, and the Dagger of Escanova. Carefully he replaced his quiver of arrows with powerful arrows of Purity, making sure to pack enough for both Jehova and the Sanctifier.

He turned to look at his friend, really look at him. Azrael. His true friend. Dirty blonde hair, shattering green eyes, the Angel of Death and Destruction, formerly Holy Scholar of the First God. How he felt for his friend, the pain his friend had gone through. After Jehova had declared war upon Lucifer, Azrael had been cast from the role of Scholar, and given the higher role of Angel of Death and Destruction. So named such, he was bound to the Sword of Destruction, the flaming Sword of ancient legend. Many years had Azrael admired it, encased in glass in the First God's Hall, but never had he expected to be the owner, bound or unbound, of such a weapon.

Lucifer had never expected it either, until Azrael had came to his door, swearing eternal loyalty to the Humanity cause as Lucifer came to call it. He turned back to watch the sky, quickly darkening into night. All day they had fought, since the Dawn of Declaration. There were still neutral Angels out there, hiding away in Sanctuaries, floating amongst humans unseen. But he would soon recruit them. They would win: They had the Seraphims.

Lucifer was ripped from his thoughts as a flaming arrow, dipped in blood came soaring towards them, landing at their feet. Azrael and Lucifer looked at each other, saying so many words their eyes, and sped towards the battlefield. The Sanctifier was open and ready to attack.

Memories flooded their minds as they flew, each lost in the heat of the battle and pain of the past. Their past, their pain, and their tragedies. They recalled when they had researched more on the Sanctifier, on the history of the Holy Order.

_The Sanctifier:_

_The Holy object that supports the First God Jehovah's power, and the power of all common Angels and Archangels. It was created in the time of Creation, when the Fourth Gods of the Universe gathered, and split their rulings. Jehovah would rule Heaven, Purgatory, and any Creations he so chose to. The Second, Third, and Fourth Gods were left with nothing, for Jehovah had tricked them into nonexistence, banishing them to Purgatory: their Powers stripped and combined to form the Sanctifier. They are more commonly known as the personifications of the Southwest Wind, Southeast Wind, and the Northeast Wind. Forever entwined are their Powers in the Sanctifier, unless destroyed by the First God's own servants. Upon destruction they shall scatter, returned to their Commanders, and they shall rise up and Join with the First God. So says the First God, our Lord in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy Kingdom come, thy will be done, on Earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day, our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into evil, but deliver us from temptation. For thy is the Kingdom, the Power, and the Glory forever, Amen. _

_Azrael's History:_

_(A/N: I'm sure that by this point, confusion is overwhelming. I'll try to help, without revealing the whole story here)_

_Azrael to us is a Fallen Seraphim, lost the world and hidden away from all. Azrael was born at approximately the same time as Lucifer, and so they grew up together. Azrael was sent to the role as a Holy Scholar, and Lucifer became the First God's favorite. Azrael became one of the fifteen Seraphim along with Lucifer, and was so because of his extraordinary Powers and Gifts. All fifteen Seraphim have dirty-blonde hair, as opposing the common Angels and Archangels. Many suspect it was destiny that these fifteen Seraphim, including Lucifer would become the Fallen. They were the only ones to have different hair colors. Please type in these addresses, without spaces to see how my Azrael is portrayed. It is done by mangapunksai with no relation to me whatsoever._

_http/www. deviantart .com /view/ 7063291/_

_http/www__. deviantart .com /view/ 12461611/_

_http/ www. deviantart .com /deviation/ 3412685/_

_Lucifer's History:_

_Lucifer is commonly referred to truly as the Devil. He was the only one in all of heaven to have jet black hair. The only one. Though truly Lucifer, after he Fell from Heaven with the other fifteen, went insane from pain and betrayal. One can argue that insanity does not lead to evil, but then I shall ask you, why does insanity generally lead to violence. Lucifer is trapped in insanity for eternity, and was only broken from it a short time by something unknown. In this fic, Lucifer will not go insane, and their shall be no evil excepting the Three remaining Gods of the Sanctifier. He was also referred to before his Fall as Lucifer the Morning Star, God's favorite as usual. Many can and will debate, but please, this is my little personal choice version. Type in theses addresses for profiles._

_http/ www. deviantart. com /view/ 12319081/_

_http/www__ .deviantart. com /deviation /7030324/_

_http/www__. deviantart. com /view/ 3830124/_

_http/www__. deviantart. com /view/ 3775026/_

Quietly, they landed behind a small hill of dead angels, and peered through the bodies at the bleeding mass that created a path to the Sanctifier. Another glance at each other, and they readied their weapons.

Azrael's Sword began it's smiting blaze, and Lucifer's Arch was strung with an arrow, ready for anything. One more nod, and they split across the field of bloody wings at frightening speed, each prepared to destroy…

* * *

A/N: Okay. Short, again. But in any case I have a few goodies for you. A few characters will blend in to this story later, so here a few links for you to type in to stare at. Trust me, this will be good. Satan is NOT the same as Lucifer! Please remember this, and all will be explained eventually.

Lilith: http/ www. deviantart .com /view/ 15412724/

Satan: http/ www. deviantart .com /deviation /18299663/

Andrael: http/ www. deviantart .com /deviation /6127024/

Azarael has yet to be drawn. Please wait patiently!


	3. Thy Kingdom Come

Seraphim Shadows

Written by: Fallen Seraphim Azarael

AAACCKKK! I FORGOT to even slightly MENTION the pairings! Dear heavens please forgive me! Ok here they are:

Dark/Riku FIRST ENDING. Krad/Riku SECOND ENDING.

Lucifer/Azarael BOTH ENDINGS.

Satan/Risa BOTH ENDINGS.

Azrael/Lilith BOTH ENDINGS.

ANDRAEL WILL FEATURE IN LATER FIC. LOOK FOR IT THIS WINTER.

Second Ending will be a special feature that will arrive as the story ends. Each ending will hopefully fit the different people I'm sure will find conflict in this version.

Thanks to all my reviewers, and sorry I am for not personally thanking you, but my Internet is down as I write this so please forgive me. I will make it up to you and shall start by dedicating this to you. I realize this is not quite yet merging with D.N. Angel, but don't worry, I'm going to kick it off now.

Azarael should be finished around the end of next week, and she probably won't appear for a bit unfortunately. Dark and Riku will feature at the end of this chapter and somewhere in the next.

* * *

Chapter Three: Thy Kingdom Come…

_Previously in Seraphim Shadows:_

_Quietly, they landed behind a small hill of dead angels, and peered through the bodies at the bleeding mass that created a path to the Sanctifier. Another glance at each other, and they readied their weapons. _

_Azrael's Sword began it's smiting blaze, and Lucifer's Arch was strung with an arrow, ready for anything. One more nod, and they split across the field of bloody wings at frightening speed, each prepared to destroy…_

_

* * *

_

_Presently in Seraphim Shadows:_

The bloody angels scattered haphazardly paved the way to the now-pulsing Sanctifier. White light emanated softly, casting eerie shadows over the dead. Someday Heaven would return to its peaceful centre and soothing atmosphere. Someday.

As the two Seraphim dashed across the bloody field, dodging spears and javelins still deeply lodged in the corpses. The sky turned black with misery, and the flowers that once thrived on the Holiness of the plane withered into the blood-sodden ground.

"Azrael! Slash it open now!" Lucifer called across the battlefield as he positioned himself above the Sanctifier. The Sanctifier essentially was a gold jewel, shaped in pyramid and supported on a dais of bronze. Only a powerful force could break it, and free the entwined Powers of the Three Gods.

Azrael called back a confirmation to his friend, and began summoning his strongest Power of Annihilation. Carefully he levered the Sword in front of him, bracing himself for the barrier he was sure would be in place.

One… he thought. Two… THREE! Azrael lunged at the shining Sanctifier, concentrating on its blazing center. Suddenly it began to slowly spin, as if someone were turning it.

He felt his sword whistle towards the gem, and braced for barrier impact. But there was no barrier. No barrier at all, only the sound and feel of air force past him. The tip began to glow, and he felt himself pull back from the suctioning of the Sanctifier. A terrible thought entered his mind. What if the Sanctifier had been- had been _Transformed!_

Lucifer watched Azrael plummet towards the Sanctifier, apprehension building. Just five more seconds and then his Bolt would strike and destroy the Sanctifier. His friend's hair whipped crazily in the gust he was whipping up from the force of his dive. Silently he winced in expectation of the barrier, hoping Azrael's Sword would pierce through it. And then everything was slow motion.

He watched as the Sanctifier began its lazy spiral, its point beginning to glow. He watched as Azrael's face went from brace to shock. He watched in horror as the Sanctifier started sucking both Azrael and himself towards it. The thing he had feared most was happening, for the second time in Holy Order history.

"Azrael!" Lucifer flew towards his friend, grasping wildly for his hand to pull him back, away from the Transformed Sanctifier.

"Lucifer!" A screech rang in Lucifer's ears, and he looked down upon his friend's panicked face. Together they clasped their hands, and felt the weight of Three Gods screaming for freedom, and two thousand souls release their vengeance…

(A/N: The Transformed Sanctifier of the Vatican Chronicles supposedly was Transformed by the captivity of two thousand souls. Since the souls would only be released upon contact, they would also keep the Powers of the Three Gods contained in the remnants of the Sanctifier)

_

* * *

_

_Two Hundred Thousand Years into the Present…_

A raven-winged thief flew across the sky, searching eyes wandering across his city.

His city.

Indeed it was, his city. For he alone protected it from the magical dangers posed by ancient items of mythological lore. He alone defended those too weak to, and he alone rescued those beautiful maidens…

And speaking of beautiful maidens, there was his fine beauty right below him. He dipped down through the sky like a falling bird, diving directly for his princess, his dark, unruly, violet locks swirling about his face. Looking as if he were a teenage angel, he fell.

Standing on a balcony, all alone in the moonlit darkness was a cinnamon-haired girl around the age of sixteen. And a sweet sixteen she was. Clad in a violet nightdress with cinnamon bows round the wrist, neck and hem, her wide matching-color eyes stared wistfully at the moon.

Her delicate face rested against her palms as she placed her elbows on the railing, sighing. Elbow-length hair fanned gently around her in the breeze, and thoughts fluttered with the soft locks.

Dark could only think of his princess, the one so beautiful and kind, the one he used to watch through other's eyes. And then he had watched her tears fall, as her sister Risa had passed with his host Daisuke. His Riku had suffered two losses, and he one. He had gained his own body back, and lost a friend in the process. She had lost her dearest sister, and a close friend.

Silently they had endured pain, Dark wanting to hold and comfort her. She had refused, shaking her head and asking him to leave, saying she wasn't in the mood for his playboy antics. And then she had turned with tears streaming down her cheeks back inside, holding Risa's nightgown close to her heart.

The same nightgown dyed violet worn by his princess Riku. She had grown her hair to the length her sister's had been when she passed, just below the elbow. He found it charming, and so fragile of her to dress and act as her sister would wish, had wished. How vulnerable she looked tonight, every night he came to see her.

Each time her eyes would reflect anguish, and each time she would refuse his comforting arms and welcoming wings. Each time saying she had to live her life strongly, the way Risa would wish her to. And each time he would say that Risa loved her, and would want her to take comfort from him. A glance of tears, and she would disappear through her sliding glass door, pulling her drapes as she did.

It never pained him when she rejected him. He understood. But this time, this time she would not escape him.

Landing silently next to her, Dark wrapped one black-clad arm around her waist, tugging her next to him. A smile graced his lips as she gasped at the sudden movement. Carefully he rose into the air, savoring the feel of her body against his, the way she clung tighter to him and whimpered as her feet left the ground.

This was the way he wanted to live every day, every night. Riku with him throughout. He wrapped another soothing arm around her shoulders, his hand reaching up to play with her hair.

"Dark!" He looked down amusedly into the charming face that belonged only to his darling Riku. "Put me down this instant! What do you think you're doing!" She began attempting to free herself, twisting around in his arms and pounding her delicate fists against his muscled chest. Her eyes were wide in panic, dark circles betraying her lack of sleep. Cherry lips were shaped in a perfect pout, hair framing her porcelain face.

"Oh, somewhere you'll actually sleep princess. And I would stop wriggling dear, you'll only succeed in me enacting my dreams and wrinkling that pretty nightgown." He gave her his award-winning smirk with his special charm, enjoying the cute blush that rose quickly to her cheeks.

Upon hearing that statement about, 'enacting his dreams,' Riku immediately ceased her fist-pounding. If only she didn't feel so secure in his arms, and fearful of falling to the ground if kicked him… Another gasp was wrenched from her mouth as he suddenly poised for forward flight, positioning her so that she was clamped even tighter to him.

Dark smiled again as she rested her head against his chest, fists curled into the black fabric of his skin-tight tee, his jacket closing somewhat around her shoulders to add extra warmth. And then like lightning he shot off in the night…

* * *

A/N: And for that less-than-satisfactory chapter you get a grand total of five pages in Word. Oh well. At least I finally introduced Dark and Riku. And for all you who thought I was talking about Risa in the beginning of their introduction, SHAME on you! I did jump her age slightly. I mean she's what, fourteen in the anime or something? So here she's sixteen, and with longer hair and a memorial dress sense. And for all who enjoy Risa, have no fear, Satan's here! Keep in mind, there's a plan. Daisuke, I'm sorry to say, will have no featuring in this story unless some brilliant mind creates a pretty entrance for him later on. Ta!

Fallen Seraphim Azarael


End file.
